


unending storm

by minideul



Series: sunrise [3]
Category: Cravity
Genre: Amusement Park, Angst, Best Friends, Crushing, Fluff, Friendship, Hangouts, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Swearing, does minhee like seongmin that way? idk too, i can’t write for shit, i hate coming up w the titles, i kinda made minhee the bad guy here lol, moguham are fanfic characters, no beta we die like men, partially regretting doing this series, seongmin is too lovable, taeyoung’s firsts, why r tags so????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minideul/pseuds/minideul
Summary: it was then taeyoung realized,he’s living in his worst nightmare, living in a pool of lies.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kang Minhee, Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo, gongtang - Relationship, seongtae - Relationship
Series: sunrise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047556
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	unending storm

**Author's Note:**

> not edited + i’m starting to get tired of this series rip

the weekend comes by fast, _too_ fast for the unwilling taeyoung. before he knows it he’s waking up to the radiant sunshine basking through his bedroom curtains and a few missed calls and texts from seongmin screaming at him to wake up and get ready for today, so to say the smaller boy is thrilled is an understatement.

taeyoung is attired in a knitted sweater, not too thick because it doesn’t seem like seongmin would let the brilliant weather lose its momentum. with the repeated notifications from seongmin, he leaves his house at the speed of light to the subway station they promised to meet up at alongside seongmin’s friend hyeongjun.

only seongmin is present by the time taeyoung arrives, no sight of the petite red-headed boy anywhere. he’s relieved that he isn’t the last one to come at their meet-up place, at least. he joins seongmin standing idly beside the subway ticket machine. 

it only takes seongmin a few seconds for another person has joined him. when his eyes averted from his mobile phone to taeyoung who’s right in front of him, his eyes form into crescents. “you’re finally here!” he chirps, blatantly scanning taeyoung from head to toe. if simply existing at a public area already is embarrassing, what more of getting checked out by his own best friend?

“i just realized i never really saw you in anything other than the school uniform,” seongmin remarks. “you look great today.”

such a simple compliment results in blood rushing to his cheeks. once again seongmin never fails to make his heart go into a frenzy. “thank you. you’re not bad as yourself, i guess.” it’d take taeyoung a million years and an ounce of courage to straightforwardly say seongmin really suits the pastel yellow sweater and the oversized fit lures out his natural cute appeal. he looks cuddly and huggable, taeyoung thinks. seongmin would look perfect with taeyoung’s long arms wrapped around his tiny figure—

“hey guys!”

“hyeongjun-hyung!” seongmin brightly greets back the cocomong-like boy who just made his appearance, jogging— skipping, to be exact— lightly to the pair. hyeongjun seems like he had been running to the subway station, puffing a little. “sorry i’m a little late! my mom made me do some errands.” taeyoung observes how every action hyeongjun creates appears very whimsical and adorable, so full of aegyo that seongmin can’t even beat that. and did seongmin refer to him as hyung? _you’re saying he’s older than me? no way._

seongmin brushes it off with a smile. “it’s okay. we don’t mind. oh right! taeyoung, meet hyeongjun. hyeongjun, taeyoung.” he gestures to both of the boys back to back. while taeyoung forces an awkward smile, hyeongjun grins like there’s no tomorrow. “nice to meet you, taeyoung! i’ve seen you around a couple of times with our seongmin, but wow! you’re taller than i expected.” 

hyeongjun is practically looking upwards to share eye contact taeyoung, and to the latter this isn’t such a bizarre sight to look down to face people properly with his taller-than-average height. “and i’m pretty sure he’s growing too!” seongmin adds. “i bet he’s taller than jungmo-hyung.”

“he _is_ taller than jungmo-hyung. perhaps he can beat minhee’s too.”

their discussion of height comparisons quickly comes to an end when the speakers announce the next subway car is arriving in a minute. the trio purchases their tickets hurriedly in order not to miss their ride. despite that, so far everything has been good for taeyoung. hyeongjun and him hit it off quite well, thankfully. they exchange a few words here and there throughout the ride, and taeyoung wishes things will go well with seongmin’s other friends, too.

as soon as they arrive, they meet up with the other three, jungmo, wonjin and minhee who apparently have been waiting in front of the amusement park for a while now.

seongmin probably forgot his part on introducing taeyoung to the other 3 and vice versa, but taeyoung doesn’t mind that since seongmin isn’t required to do so, and he already know who’s who so that’s enough for him. what taeyoung does mind is the fact that the minhee guy? yeah that tall dude, he’s been staring at taeyoung for quite some time already and something about his stare doesn’t make him feel comfortable at all— it’s a dead, unwelcoming look, if taeyoung has to briefly describe it.

that encourages taeyoung to attach himself more to seongmin but that is easier said than done. first things first, taeyoung knows seongmin is that one loveable friend everyone can’t get enough of, but did he expect for hyeongjun to loop his arm around his for most of the time, wonjin to constantly hog him for whatever reason, jungmo attempting to smooch him every now and then and minhee back-hugging him as they walk while occasionally shooting glares to taeyoung? no, he didn’t.

they’re only on their way to the third ride, and taeyoung’s sluggishly walking at the most back wanting to go home. if only he knew seongmin’s group of friends are this clingy…

the group arrives at the inverted rollercoaster section after penetrating through the large crowd of people in the park. unfortunately, only a few seats are available and they’re not enough to accomodate all six of them, the very most at five people, but taeyoung is more than pleased that he’s able to take a break for once and voluntarily says he’ll be chilling at the bench while they ride the rollercoaster. 

he wishes that his senses were playing with him when minhee twists his lips into a snarky smile and says, “at least i have seongmin for myself for this ride.” as taeyoung passes by him. he holds himself back from responding something that can potentially cause chaos, but taeyoung calms himself down before he stirs up shit and leaps over the boundaries he built just to fire a clapback to the taller boy. 

yeah sure, that’d definitely won’t just startle minhee. him being out of character— deviating his usual introverted self persona behind will leave everyone flabbergasted as well. taeyoung shakes his head. nah, maybe one day, but not now.

taeyoung is late to notice that it isn’t only him who got off from the ride platform. wonjin and jungmo tails behind him closely, hand in hand. taeyoung meekly asks the pair, “aren’t you two gonna join them?” 

jungmo signals to the almost-blonde brunette beside him. “this young man here hates extreme rides. i’d want to join, but i can’t leave him behind.” from his voice alone, it’s obvious he’s saddened at the missed opportunity.

wonjin _hmphs_ like a kid, literally, as he pokes jungmo’s forearm. “you signed up for this when we began dating. i made sure to highlight no extreme rides for our amusement park dates unless you want me to barf all over you.” 

“this isn’t a date. we’re on a hangout with four other people.”

“koo jungmo, that is not the point.”

“wait,” taeyoung’s just in time to prevent a potential fight happening. “you two are dating?”

he receives a vigorous nod from wonjin. “uhuh! we’ve been together for six months now. and you know what, i confessed first.”

jungmo refutes with a gasp. “no you didn’t! it was me. i was the one who kept putting letters in your locker.”

“okay but i was the one who confronted first.”

“eh?!”

_they’re actual fanfiction characters._ taeyoung only watches the couple bickering childishly right in front of his salad. wonjin and jungmo… yeah they’re a perfect match. although taeyoung knows too little of the individuals, but from the past hour they’ve been together he can pick out some notable characteristics of each of them and he can safely say they really complement each other well in terms of personality.

seems like they’ve gotten bored of arguing that they decide to focus on taeyoung instead now (taeyoung notices the pair really gets over stuff quickly— like having different opinions and fighting for what they stand for without resolving anything). “so how about you and seongmin? are you two dating?”

that’s the most ridiculous question taeyoung’s ever gotten in his life that he chokes on his saliva and have tears pooling in his eyes over the air blockage in his windpipe. “me? seongmin? _dating?_ ” he emphasizes on the keywords he got from jungmo. “what makes you think both of us are dating?” 

“you two aren’t dating?” wonjin’s bafflement makes taeyoung wonder who else believes him and seongmin have connections that are more than just friends, why do they think so and how come they believe such a thing that’s too impossible to imagine? or is it just taeyoung that feels that way, and the thought of them dating doesn’t seem far fetched to others? but anyways, taeyoung needs some closure on this.

“we’re friends. nothing more nothing less.” maybe he should’ve added best before the friends part, but he doesn’t want to appear egoistic.

jungmo crosses his arms. “we thought something _special_ is happening between you two. hyeongjun has a knack of teasing seongmin when it comes to seongmin and you, and seongmin usually doesn’t deny. he either ignores or shrug it off, that’s why we’re convinced seongmin is secretly dating you.”

there’s too many things to absorb for taeyoung who only has the brain capacity of a fish. one is this dating rumor going on between them, and another is that they occasionally talk about him within seongmin’s group of friends? 

“do you realize since then, minhee has grown more fond of seongmin? like he stays by seongmin’s side more often. and he usually keeps quiet and tells us to shut it when we tease seongmin about the possibility of him in secret relationship.” wonjin questions to jungmo after the spike of realization hits him like an incoming vehicle crashing into another.

it’d be a lie if taeyoung doesn’t see this coming, but it still astounds him either way. jungmo stifles a tiny laugh, “i do. but i like this side of minhee better. jealous minhee is super cute!”

“please remember that i’m your boyfriend.”

“you are my who now?”

“that’s it. let’s break up.”

while wonjin and jungmo are up to their silly non-beneficial quarrels again in the background, taeyoung’s still comprehending all these new information from the pair within a limited time. especially the last part. he can conclude that minhee undeniably has a liking towards seongmin. what kind of adoration it is, taeyoung has still yet to know, but other than that minhee has made it clear that he sees taeyoung as a rival, a nuisance to whatever is between him and seongmin, just from how he treats taeyoung today. if looks could kill, taeyoung would’ve been long dead, ever since from the beginning.

_okay but let’s talk about how they think me and seongmin are a coup— fuck, i can’t even think about it._

“that was super fun!” taeyoung hears hyeongjun’s cry of joy from afar. seongmin appears dazed as follows closely behind hyeongjun, hair disheveled like he just woke up from a thousand year sleep after the rollercoaster ride.

taeyoung tries to fight against the urge of petting and fixing seongmin’s unkempt hair but his hands just instinctively start pressing down seongmin’s strands which stand out subtly. he curses himself for suddenly being all… affectionate out of the blue when he normally has a hard time looking at seongmin in the eye for 30 seconds straight. taeyoung puts all the blame to competitive minhee for pressuring him to show an endearing act, automatically awakening his ambitious side too. all this for seongmin’s attention. so childish, yet here taeyoung is, with the mindset of two can play the game.

the unfamiliar gesture throws seongmin off his seat, nevertheless he appreciates taeyoung’s kind act and happily accepts, craning his head down to make taeyoung’s job of tidying his black locks in place, much to minhee’s dismay. the little dash of annoyance in the tallest’s expression brings a discreet jubilant smile to taeyoung’s face.

“did you have fun riding the rollercoaster?”

“it was a blast!” beams seongmin, still in high spirits with no signs of exhaustion. “it would’ve been fun if you joined us.”

seongmin clings himself to taeyoung the trips to the next few rides, once in awhile he wraps his arms around taeyoung’s while they walk together, the proximity of their bodies cause a hell of a turmoil in taeyoung’s heart as if he isn’t emotionally weak already when it comes to the smaller boy. the amount of people squeezed in one place doesn’t help either— they’re pushed towards each other with no space left in between. he should be focusing to what seongmin has to say about the amusement park, but communicating with seongmin while being forced to literally stick together is more challenging than he thought.

something from the sidelines catches seongmin’s attention. “taeyoung, lets get cotton candy together.” taeyoung traces his gaze to find an eye-catching cotton candy stand a few feet away from them, and who was taeyoung to say no to seongmin? “sure.” so he lets the younger tug on his sleeve, dragging him through the sea of people for the sole purpose of the heavenly edible huge cotton balls of attractive pastel colors. 

hyeongjun realizes the blustorous voice of his younger friend from behind is replaced with quietness. he twirls around only to discover seongmin and taeyoung are nowhere to be found, when they were right behind him a few seconds ago. “huh? where did they go?” wonjin, jungmo and minhee at the front turn their heads back, equally confused over the missing pair.

jungmo skims through the crowd, taking advantage of his height and spots taeyoung’s head sticking out awkwardly in the swarm. “there they are!” he points at the direction, which everyone follows. “kids, always wandering about without telling.” he clicks his tongue, though the sight of the two youngest melts his heart and unknowingly creates a smile.

there’s nothing more domestic than two young boys sharing the goodness of cotton candy. and they didn’t know taeyoung could stretch his lips that wide. that’s probably the first time they’ve ever seen him smile after consistently displaying the same deadpanned look anytime, anywhere. “woah, taeyoung’s so smiley. can’t believe seongmin has made his way into the cold rain boy’s heart,” gushes hyeongjun. “should we leave them be for some alone time? they look like they’re enjoying each other’s company.” 

minhee, on the other hand, watches them disapprovingly. by every hour he’s grown more expressive on his dislike over seongmin and taeyoung’s interaction. a day will come when he finally gets vocal about this and inwardly declares how much he detests watching the both of them warm up to each other. “i’m gonna call them over.”

this is just free entertainment for wonjin, eyes trailing to the riled-up back of minhee who’s stampeding over the pair. “someone’s being a bit too jealous.” he covers his mouth to suppress what could’ve been a chuckle of amusement.

minhee comes closer by each step he makes, with the help of his abnormally long limbs he’s able to approach them nimbly. when he’s near enough, he shouts, “hey you two—”

only to be interrupted by a droplet of water hitting the tip of his nose. then his head and hair, then rest of his body. within a few seconds, the pattering sounds of rain colliding with the ground drums into their ears, enveloping everything exposed on earth with wetness. 

“it’s raining.” seongmin points out the obvious, stretching out his hand to feel the droplets making contact with the bare skin of his palm. everyone in their surroundings rush to take shelter at nearby roofed structures to protect themselves from the drizzle getting heavier by the second.

taeyoung submerges into uneasiness as his eyes are locked on to his drenched sneakers. this isn’t supposed to happen. not now. seongmin had made sure today would be a perfect day for them, but why must the rain interfere now, out of all days? no one anticipated the drastic change of the weather. a minute ago the sun was up there in its full glory, embellished with fluffy white clouds with the enthralling blue sky as the background. now only somber gray clouds producing masses of water droplets can be seen up above.

minhee scoffs, hands on hips, “this wouldn’t happen if taeyoung didn’t have joined us.”

“that is very rude of you, hyung.” seongmin musters up a sharp rebuttal back, then turns to taeyoung with a softened gaze. “don’t listen to him. he’s dumb.”

“no, it’s okay. he’s right anyway.” taeyoung replies, attempting to not sound as affected. deep down inside he is filled with nothing but guilt and abhorrence to himself. not only he ruined their day, but everyone else's too. he can’t bring himself to look at the downcasted faces of strangers over the sudden shower, knowing there’s no one else except him to take the blame. _stupid rain, stupid taeyoung,_ he internally beats himself up. _you can’t do anything right? now you’re taking away people’s happiness too?_

seongmin doesn’t favor that one specific look on taeyoung’s face. one look where he blames himself for everything bad that’s happening. it breaks seongmin’s heart— taeyoung never wanted this to bestow upon him, why must he always be at fault? “don’t worry i’ll just call back the sun. it only takes a few seconds.”

he stands up straight and closes his eyes shut. it’s a familiar sight for taeyoung who often watches seongmin do his sun-summoning rituals at their school rooftop. seongmin once described this phase as ‘communicating with the sun god’ where he forms a bond with the deity in his most composed state and conveys his yearning so he’ll receive the deity’s blessing to summon the sun. 

“overall it seems like a simple process, but achieving a very calm state of mind is always a big problem for me,” he’d say. “i can only communicate with the sun god once i’m at the highest level of peace. that’s one. another is successfully gaining blessings. i’ve fainted a few times afterwards whenever i failed to do so.” and then laughs it off as if it isn’t much of a big deal, and proceeds to say it’s nothing out of the ordinary whenever that happens so there’s no need to worry much. 

reminiscing of the early days of their friendship brings a nostalgic feeling. how taeyoung wishes he can rewind time where he doesn’t have to think about anything other than himself and seongmin. only the both of them together, free from worries with the whole space of the rooftop just for themselves. after this day ends, everything will go back to normal. no more going out in public, no more meeting new people, no more minhee glaring daggers at him. he can’t wait.

the sun god most perhaps heard seongmin’s message because the rain starts to weaken, and there's a tiny ray of sunshine peeking through the gap between the clouds. everything seems to be going smoothly, until minhee briskly intervenes, grabbing seongmin’s arm tight and waking him up from the tranquility. “you are not summoning the sun.” it’s more of an order than a simple statement.

the sunlight disappears. the rain returns to discharging more raindrops. and seongmin is more than infuriated. “what are you doing?!” he yells at minhee, trying to shake off his grip on his arm. “i almost got the sun back!”

“seongmin, don’t do it. and you know well why you shouldn’t.”

taeyoung can’t just stand there and watch the scene unfold in front of him. he gathers his courage and walks up to minhee, putting a hand on his taller’s shoulder. “i think it’s best for you to—”

with a flick of his hand, he manages to slap taeyoung’s away from his shoulder. minhee had been giving him dirty looks throughout the whole day, but now it’s much more different. a very resentful one, and taeyoung’s too weak to stand up for himself under the enraged gaze of kang minhee. “don’t touch me, and stay out of this.” his voice holds so much anger that taeyoung is left mute. 

“you stay out of this too, hyung. let me go and summon the sun back!” 

“ahn seongmin.”

at three syllables of his full name, seongmin falls silent. minhee called his name as if it’s a plea, a little less harsh from the tone he used seconds ago. it’s cold and tense, under the dreary clouds, thunders from miles away echoing faintly. they’re fully soaked with the rain yet that’s the least of their concerns right now. taeyoung motions his eyes from minhee to seongmin back to back, having no clue at all of the current situation.

seongmin is reluctant, but in the end, he gives in after struggling to voice out anything. “fine. i won’t.” only then minhee lets go of his arm. the unexplainable cold expression minhee wore, it seems only seongmin is able to decode the meaning behind it. the older one turns his back to seongmin and saunters to where the others are, sniping one last hard stare to taeyoung before he makes his way. him drenched in the rain makes it more horrifying. _he wants me dead so bad._

“i’m so sorry, taeyoung,” seongmin’s back to his usual cheery persona, as if his war of nerves with minhee never took place just now. “i don’t think i can stop the rain this time.” he smiles apologetically. taeyoung apprehensively replies, “oh no! it’s all fine. please don’t feel bad. i’m supposed to be the one to apologize here. it’s my fault for bringing the rain here.” 

_but literally…. what was that all about?_

the group winds up at a restaurant in the amusement park for a temporary refuge from the rain. they choose the seat closest to the heater to dry their clothes and warm up their shivering bodies. when jungmo asks regarding the commotion under the rain earlier on, minhee covers up with, “it’s only a petty feud.” and seongmin plays along with a nod. wonjin teases by mentioning a possible love triangle blossoming between minhee, taeyoung and seongmin and it’s better that they believe in that instead of what actually happened back there. even taeyoung has no idea what minhee and seongmin fought about.

minhee and seongmin’s seats are the furthest away, however the tension still pretty much exists and hasn’t died. rather, it swelled in the air to become heavier, gloomier and more intense than ever. it’s hard on taeyoung’s part being the only third party to sense the disturbance floating in the atmosphere while the other three are too busy placing meat on the grill, appreciating the sizzling sound and appetizing aroma of the beef and pork.

“i’m gonna wash my hands for a bit.” seongmin abruptly stands up from his seat and leaves the table. and not longer after, minhee pushes himself off his seat too, excusing to go to the restroom in an awkward manner. _they’re too obvious,_ taeyoung sneers. but it’s not his place to have a say in this. regardless of what seongmin and minhee have in between them, taeyoung hopes the best for them and make amends with each other. they’re friends after all.

approximately ten minutes have passed by but neither one of them came back, and it’s starting to concern taeyoung if their conflict severed and turned physical. the meat on the grill has been cooked to perfection but taeyoung simply can’t eat in peace without worrying, especially for seongmin. minhee wouldn’t go to such an extent to beat seongmin up, right? well yeah, seongmin can fight but taking into account minhee’s intimidating height, the 168cm boy does not stand a chance. 

“they’re taking too long,” hyeongjun says with a mouth full of beef. “taeyoung, you should check up on them.”

taeyoung compliantly does what he’s told without arguing. he expects a full-on brawl the moment he steps into the restroom area, but instead he walks in into something he thinks he shouldn’t have. 

the narrow corridor guiding to the restroom is anything but unoccupied with minhee and seongmin blocking the pathway. thank goodness, at least nothing physical happened, but the confrontation hasn’t subsided. it’s as if they plan to carry on with their heated debate unmindful of where they are. “it’s time to stop whatever you’re doing involving taeyoung. you’ve done more than enough.” that’s from minhee. 

_did he just mention me?_

“as i said, this doesn’t concern you at all.” seongmin snaps back piercingly. 

minhee pushes back his hair in frustration. “god damn it seongmin. stop saying that. it does concern me. you’re my friend.” taeyoung can see how exhausted minhee is from persuading seongmin. persuade to do what exactly is still a mystery to taeyoung. he wouldn’t have been this curious, but he’s somehow involved in this affair, and he needs to find out no matter how messy the truth is. 

seongmin nibbles his lower lip nervously. “it doesn’t matter anymore. taeyoung… i don’t want him to know. it’s better off this way.”

“until when he should remain clueless to the real truth? you’ve let this drag on long enough until you can’t even admit your lies to him.”

_lies._ minhee said _lies_.

“i’m not lying.” seongmin has lost a chunk of his fortitude from his body language and faltering voice. and just like that everything becomes hazy to taeyoung, the unwanted uncertainty returns.

as the younger’s defense becomes weaker until he’s at the edge of not being able to stand up for himself, minhe carries on throwing him harsh facts. “you are. you’re deceiving him. it’s becoming obvious that you’re forcing yourself a bit too much on this. it’s either you tell him, or i tell him myself. he should be aware of this, at least. it’s your pick.”

_this can’t be real._

“no, don’t,” begs seongmin in desperation. “if he knows, he won’t forgive me. and worst case scenario, i’ll lose all of his trust.” 

everything surrounding taeyoung subdues into darkness. the nightmare he fears so much, it’s turning into reality. _no. no. it’s not real. please wake me up._

“you’re his only friend so he wouldn’t dare to cut you off like that. besides, doesn’t he fancy you? what’s there to worry about?”

“you’re going to… take advantage of my feelings?” 

he didn’t mean to talk it out loud. he didn’t plan to reveal himself to the both of them at all, but his emotions got the best of him that no words can express how furious, upset and scared the boy is obtaining this unforeseen disclosure.

smeared all over seongmin’s face is absolute shock and fear upon knowing the presence of taeyoung. the latter doesn’t move his eyes to anywhere except seongmin, pupils shaking and tears threatening to fall. “everything was an act? seongmin, why did you lie to me? you said you’re genuine. you said not to doubt us, yet you’re doing this? why?”

“t-taeyoung, it’s not what you th—”

“and you think i’ll understand? you think i’ll just let everything slide if i know the truth just because i like you?” taeyoung resentfully forces out a laugh, letting the tears stream down his cheeks. he thinks its hilarious to be in this situation, pitifully crying in front of seongmin and minhee over this. there was one day he’d imagine if he ever showed tears, seongmin would be the one to comfort him. nothing of what he imagines is near to what reality has offered to him.

“you know what i find ridiculous? i naively trusted you because it was you who consoled my worries and doubts, but look where we are now.”

seongmin opens his mouth to respond, to provide a clarification, but his voice gets stuck in the middle, and he’s become a stuttering mess as the sudden turn of events left him stunned. taeyoung doesn’t give him time to recover, thus evacuating from the scene with rushed footsteps. another second of looking at seongmin would make him explode in rage, he’d rather quietly leave before he loses his self-restraint.

“taeyoung!” seongmin cries, but of course the taller does not listen and instead, accelerates his pace and disappears from his sight. before seongmin exits the corridor to chase him, he shoots one last menacing glare to minhee, “this is all your fucking fault.” 

minhee watches seongmin’s figure departing from him to go after taeyoung. minhee scoffs in disbelief, kicking a nearby trash can out of frustration. the contents spill out to the floor, and he sees _red_. blood-soaked tissues poured out from the trash can scatter on the floor, heaps of them. 

he stares at the tainted tissues, crouches down on the floor, leaning against the cold wall as his fingers claw through his hair.

_why did it turn out like this?_

**Author's Note:**

> hi can someone tell me how everything goes so far i badly need feedback bc i’m really not sure if i’m doing the storyline right T_____T pls everytime i reread to check mistakes/errors everything doesn’t make sense to me rip


End file.
